The color of a bicycle is usually important to the bicycle purchaser, especially to younger riders. However, if that color preference changes, the rider has no other option but to retain the bicycle with the less than favorable color, or purchase a new one with a different color. Further, selling a used bicycle would be easier if the bike could be available in a specific color, attractive to a potential buyer. A single bicycle which could be altered to a variety of different colors, changeable at the preference of the rider, would also be very desirable.
There is currently no means of simply and easily changing the color of a bicycle at the whim of the rider. There is also no means to permit a single bicycle to take on multiple colors, while still allowing the rider to continually change the colors.